Bloodstream
by Vesuvious
Summary: A treat for all the Daremy fans out there.


**BLOODSTREAM**

By Stateless

**A/N: I highly suggest listening to the song while reading this.**

Lips dragged over his skin like liquid fire as the steam roiled through the humid air. Hot water streamed down all around them, the water beating against their skin like a soft rain. Jeremy was high. It was the only word he could use to describe the way he was feeling right now. Damon's strong arms were wrapped around him from behind as he trailed kisses of fire up his neck. Reaching up, Jeremy dragged a hand through the wet strands of Damon's hair as he moaned out his ecstasy. The kisses were gentle, heat blossoming through his skin where Damon's lips landed. Ever so gently Damon stretched his jaw wide letting his teeth graze over Jeremy's skin.

Jeremy shivered as Damon's fangs slowly entered his neck, the pleasure of it almost overwhelming. Sighing softly he relaxed slightly in Damon's arms, only to surge upwards with a groan of pleasure as one of Damon's hands made their way around his hip to grip his cock and tug. His breaths started getting faster and his eyes squeezed shut at the twin pleasures Damon was giving him; causing his control to slip away faster and faster. Damon gave another tug on his cock and ground into him, dragging another long moan out of him before the last of Jeremy's control fell away and his eyes snapped open.

In an instant Damon was pinned against the wall as Jeremy arched his wet, naked body into him and dragged his teeth along Damon's strong neck. Damon chuckled with amusement and Jeremy pulled back to lock eyes that were nearly black with blood with Damon's. Damon was grinning at Jeremy with blood drenched teeth, and when Jeremy gave a hungry growl he swiped a tongue over his sharp fangs seductively; urging Jeremy on. Jeremy gave a fang filled smile of his own before his eyes wandered down to Damon's pulse point and all of Jeremy's focus zeroed in on the fluttering vein as it beat strongly in time with Damon's heart.

An instant was as long as he could wait before he sank his teeth in the heavenly flow of Damon's blood stream. Damon let out a groan of his own and one of his hands made its way up the back of Jeremy's neck before threading his fingers through Jeremy's dripping hair. Tightening his grip on Damon's body, Jeremy arched into him to get as close as possible as he drank the sweet nectar that was Damon's blood. It wasn't until Damon's other hand wandered down the smooth skin of his back and clenched one of the strong muscled cheeks of his ass that Jeremy pulled back. Damon used his grip on Jeremy's hair to pull his face where he could see him.

For a moment all of time seemed to slow down as they stared into each other's dark eyes, the veins surrounding them seeming to pulse in time to the slow beat of their hearts. Damon's hand loosened its grip on Jeremy's hair and he stroked his thumb down over Jeremy's cheek to catch on Jeremy's luscious lips, their usual pink painted red with blood. Damon's eyes flicked back up to Jeremy's just in time for Jeremy to surge forward and hungrily capture his lips with Jeremy's blood covered ones. Jeremy kissed him hungrily, the action almost a feral, animalistic thing with their matching fangs and blood soaked lips. Damon grabbed Jeremy's hips and in a blur of motion he had Jeremy pinned face first against the wall with the hot water still streaming down over them.

Dragging Jeremy's wrists up, he held them against the warm tile over Jeremy's head and gave them a firm squeeze to let him know he needed to leave them there. Jeremy happily complied, letting out a gasp as he felt Damon's lips hungrily move down his neck and along his spine. Suddenly he moved back up and he pressed his body up against Jeremy's curves as he moved his lips to his earlobe and sucked the sensitive organ into his mouth. Jeremy gave a low groan, and it took all his might not to move his hands from the wall and clutch Damon closer to him. Anything to feel more of the hot skin that was setting fire to his blood.

When Damon slipped a slick index finger in him he gave a loud gasp only to have Damon quickly soothe and distract him from the burn by sucking on the skin in that special place just behind his ear. Jeremy was panting now, and after a few more thrusts Damon added another finger. Jeremy gave another loud gasp and clenched around his fingers, causing Damon to groan into Jeremy's ear at the sensation and the way he imagined it would feel clenched around his dick. Suddenly impatient, he quickly found Jeremy's prostate and tapped on that special bundle of nerves until he had Jeremy practically screaming for it. He quickly removed his fingers and replaced them in a single thrust. Jeremy gave a long groan, his fangs popping out without him even realizing it.

Damon's mind spun when he saw Jeremy's fangs involuntarily snap into place. For some reason it was quite simply one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. Consequently, the blood rushed to his eyes as they snapped down to take in the gorgeously smooth skin of Jeremy's shoulder. The small droplets speckling Jeremy's broad shoulders reminded him of morning dew on a freshly plucked apple. He remembered how delicious it was to bite into an apple just…like..that. Jeremy gave a stifled groan as Damon's fangs sank into his shoulder just as his hips thrust upward once again. Once again Jeremy was consumed in twin pleasures, but his mind whirled even higher as he imagined if Damon's hand would just reach around…there. Jeremy didn't even bother to stifle his loud gasp of pleasure. Damon was consuming him, he was inside him, he was a part of him, flowing in his blood stream.

Damon's hips snapped forward again, and Jeremy knew he was not going to last long if this kept up. "Damon…" he gasped out. As Damon rolled his hips upwards and pressed his body completely up against Jeremy's, he pulled his fangs out and whispered in Jeremy's ear, "Tell me."

Jeremy gave a breathy moan at the erotic sound of Damon's sated voice. "Harder." He grunted out, and Damon moved with inhuman speed, snapping his hips forward once, twice, thrice before they both screamed out their orgasms. They both collapsed against the wall panting, Damon's breath fanning out erratically over Jeremy's shoulder. Slowly they relaxed, and sighing almost simultaneously they slid down to the floor, Damon's strong arms around him. They both lay there absently watching the blood swirl through the water as they drifted in a haze as high as the clouds.

**A/N: Please review, it really makes my day. Yes, I'm talking to all you lurkers out there. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
